


The (Double L Word)

by FatimaAlegra



Series: Young!Verse [2]
Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Superfamily, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Superfamily
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 06:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatimaAlegra/pseuds/FatimaAlegra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На следующий день после разрушительной ночевки Питер признается родителям, что ему нравится Уэйд. Тони и Стив ни больше ни меньше взволнованы этим заявлением.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The (Double L Word)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The (Double L Word)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/491691) by [Atsvie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atsvie/pseuds/Atsvie). 



Уэйд Уилсон, также хорошо известен как гроза всего района. Он – девятилетний террорист, который устраивает хаос на улицах, пугая даже детей постарше. 

Однако Уэйд старше Питера, поэтому тот признает его взрослым и не видит проблемы в том, что он за ним таскается по пятам. Что безмерно радует Уэйда, даже если иногда Питер и портит ему все его грандиозные выходки.

Как бы там ни было, Стив и Тони этому не рады. 

– Мне нравится Уэйд, – Питер говорит им утром после разрушительной ночевки.

Тони фыркает.  
– Это означает, что он будет появляться здесь чаще, не так ли? Из чего следует, что будет больше и Логана.

– Нет, пааап, – Питер серьезно смотрит на него из-за своих забытых овсяных хлопьев. – Я имею в виду, что мне очень нравится Уэйд. 

Оба родителя останавливаются, Стив поворачивается так, что чуть ли не выплескивает кофе. Тони моргает, пытаясь проанализировать объявление любви семилетки (в конечном счете, пока еще только сильную симпатию, думает он про себя).

Питер смотрит так серьезно, как только может смотреть семилетний мальчуган в футболке с Бэтмэном. Его челюсть зажата так, что напоминает им о Тони, но он даже не колеблется. 

Тони хочет упрекнуть Стива в том, что Питер унаследовал его упрямство, но это будет заведомо проигрышной игрой, учитывая, что они оба в равной степени виновны в том, что передали ему эти черты.

– Питер, – наконец говорит Стив, становясь позади Тони и положив руку на плечо мужа, для поддержки. – А Уэйд не старше ли тебя? 

– И безумнее? – добавляет Тони.

Питер морщит нос, словно сейчас сдуется.   
– Он единственный парень, который хочет играть со мной и не возится как с маленьким ребенком.

– Что на счет Гарри?

– С ним все нормально, наверное. Его другие друзья не хотят играть со мной, и я вижу его только в школе, – спокойно объясняет Питер.

– Значит Уэйд твой друг, – рассуждает Стив. Ни один из них не сможет справиться с психической щенячьей любовью. 

– Но мне с ним так здорово и он правда классный! И Гвен говорит, что нужно спросить человека сходить куда-нибудь, если он тебе нравится.

Гвен хорошая здравомыслящая девочка, так почему же Питер не влюбится в нее? (Может быть, лет через десять она и выиграет, с надеждой предполагает Стив.) 

Стив и Тони обмениваются взглядом, раздраженные и обеспокоенные, но они оба хотят, чтобы Питер был счастлив. 

– Ему семь, – шепчет Стив, с отчаяньем в голосе. – Это, скорее всего не продлится долго. Слишком мал, чтобы отдавать их милого сына в лапы террориста Уэйда.

– Ладно, но я позову Логана, – тяжело вздыхает Тони.

Лицо Питера озаряется условному согласию. Он спрыгивает со стула и бежит к другому концу стола, чтобы обнять обоих родителей. Тони ерошит его волосы и позволяет ему убежать, крича вдогонку, чтобы он надел шлем, когда слышит колеса скейтборда. 

– Не согласились ли мы только что позволить нашему сыну поиграть с Уэйдом Уилсоном в свидание? – спрашивает Стив, смущенный этим тяжким испытанием. 

Тони наклонил голову назад, взглянув на обеспокоенного Стива.  
– Не имею понятия. Но одному из нас придется провести день с Логаном или Скоттом и это точно буду не я.

– Ты этого не избежишь, – бормочет Стив, наклоняясь. Он с нежностью легко касается губ мужа, чувствуя улыбку Тони, когда он тянет шею чтобы встретиться с ним. 

– Это мы еще посмотрим. Может быть, Тор захочет взять его с собой. Хорошенько напугать Уилсона.

Стив фыркает, но не противоречит. Вообще-то, возможно, это не такая уж плохая идея.


End file.
